


Only a bit oblivious

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Now Obi-Wan is the first to admit he can be oblivious, but he'd have to be a utter moron not to see how Qui-Gon watches him sometimes.Luckily, he's not a utter moron





	Only a bit oblivious

Now Obi-Wan would be the first to admit when it came to personal feelings, he could be a bit oblivious.

Like he had no idea Satine liked him in return until Qui-Gon had pointed it out with an expression of pure amusement though the arguments and all had made a lot more sense in retrospect, both of them trying to get the others attention.

But he’d have to be an absolute IDIOT not to notice the attention his master is paying to his neck when the man is leaning over his shoulder to point out the mistakes of Obi-Wan’s poetry analyze when the man had been helping him earlier.

An absolute moron.

And he is, Obi-Wan is happy to say, not an absolute moron.

And he is also happy to say that he is very interested in Qui-Gon’s attention because he’s seen that man naked in the bath houses and during missions and he quite enjoys how he towers over Obi-Wan.

Now what to do about that though…

He could let it be, just let his master continue on with his interest and not do anything until Obi-Wan became a knight or he could…

Well it wouldn’t be the first time an adult padawan and a master had gotten intimate.

Decision made, Obi-Wan shifted off the couch he had been sharing with his master and placed his cup on the table before standing in front of Qui-Gon and taking the delicate cup from him and joined it with its twin on the table.

“Obi-Wan wha-ouf!” Qui-Gon stared at him in utter shock as Obi-Wan straddled his lap. “What is the meaning of this?” He spluttered out.

“I think the meaning of this is that I seen the way you look at me and I really think you’re kriffing hot master, so if you’re not too old to hold an erection, I’m willing to give this an attempt.” Obi-Wan offered lightly, a tiny challenge in his voice.

Placing his hands on the padawan’s waist, Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. “…Its not wise to taunt a master Obi-Wan, I thought I taught you better then that.” He growled out quietly.

Leaning forward with a thoughtful hum, Obi-Wan settled his forearms on Qui-Gon’s shoulders so he could lace his hands on the others nape, Obi-Wan quirked a brow. “You did teach me that but I don’t always listen, perhaps you have to teach me that lesson again?” He smirked, rocking his hips down against the older mans.

And then he yelped in shock as Qui-Gon, with a deep rumbling growl, stood with Obi-Wan coming up on the mans shoulder. “Oh I’m going to teach you a lesson alright. Sweet Force you naughty imp.” He strode towards the master bedroom.

Laughing, Obi-Wan wiggled against the shoulder, feeling the press of Qui-Gon’s large hand at his lower back. “Will it be a hard or soft lesson?” He teased.

“Hah!” The older Jedi dropped Obi-Wan on the bed and pulled of the others boots first, snorting. “I’m going to make sure you feel this tomorrow Obi-Wan, you can count on that.”

But when the man got to Obi-Wan’s leggings, all other clothes discarded, he hesitated.

“What?” Obi-Wan blinked up.

“You’ve done this before, right? I… don’t want to hurt you.” Qui-Gon gentled as he stood there between the others spread legs, rubbing Obi-Wan’s knees lightly.

Wiggling a bit on the bed, Obi-Wan grinned. “I have, Master honestly, don’t worry about it. But you’re big and I might need a bit longer preparation.” He smiled a bit shyer at that.

Relaxing, Qui-Gon nodded, smiling as he reached up to the leggings and started unpeeling Obi-Wan from the last barriers, eager for skin.

Laying nude with his heart pounding in his chest on Qui-Gon’s bed, Obi-Wan cocked his head and gave as cocky a grin up at his master as he could as those blue eyes swept up and down his body. “You are woefully overdressed master of mine.” He teased.

“Give me a moment to appreciate this Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon rumbled, voice seemingly vibrating out of his chest as he ran one broad hand down the others chest, taking in the spares hair until he reached the navel and meet the thicker trail that lead down to the prize.

Kneeling down, Qui-Gon pressed a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s navel and chuckled at the tiny whine that escaped the other. “Now, I could take this slow, tease you until you be-”

“Fuck me.” Obi-Wan rasped, spreading his legs and watching as Qui-Gon’s face went blank, his eyes darkening. “Want you master, want you deep and har-”

His words were sharply cut off as Qui-Gon stole his lips in a hard kiss, the sound of a drawer rattling open and heavy breaths filling his ears before a lubed finger pressed into Obi-Wan, provoking a surprised gasp before Obi-Wan spread his legs to encourage the other. ‘Don’t tease a hungry lion I guess.’ He thought and that was the last coherent thought he had for a long while.

Qui-Gon however had ample with coherent thoughts, all of them focused on Obi-Wan and how pretty he looked, spread on the bed with a sharp pink flush spreading all over his pale skin as he twisted and undulated against the sheets.

“Marvelous.” He murmured and raised his brow when his word alone seemed to make Obi-Wan twitch. ‘Curious...I wonder...’ He pressed a kiss to the inner side of Obi-Wan’s knee before following his suspicion. “You’re just utterly marvelous Obi-Wan, so beautiful.” And to his delight, Obi-Wan respond with a needy keen, his erection starting to drip onto his stomach.

Hazy green eyes stared up at him as he lured in a second finger. “Kriff, you’re prefect.” Qui-Gon laughed huskily. “A fripping praise kink my gorgeous Obi-Wan?”

Yelping out, Obi-Wan fisted the sheets and shuddered hard, stomach clenching down as his body was teased open. “Want...want, please want...” He whined.

“Oh sweet one.” Qui-Gon growled, snuck in a third finger. “Eager as you might be, I wont break you open despite how prettily you beg for it.” Sweat beaded down his forehead and rolled down his neck into his collar.

He was fully aware how large he was and he wasn’t going to tear Obi-Wan.

After what felt like forever, half a tube of lube and four fingers fitted snugly into Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon finally withdrew his hand to get his leggings down.

Below him his sweaty and flushed padawan gave a desperate little cry of loss and Qui-Gon rasped out a chuckle as he got his leggings beneath his rear. “Just a few seconds lovely, a few more moments and I’ll fill you.” He tore open the condom with slippery hands and rolled it on before pushing Obi-Wan’s legs up and onto around his hips.

In one smooth push, he pressed inside Obi-Wan tight silky heat, holding his breath at the incredible pressure and warmth until he bottomed out, his clothed thigh pressing against Obi-Wan’s bare rear.

He could see Obi-Wan, eyes wide and mouth open as he clenched his hands into the sheets, muscles spasming in his calves and thighs, the sensitive skin of the inside of Obi-Wan’s thighs rubbed by cloth that added an extra sensation of lewdness with Qui-Gon mostly dressed with only his leggings pulled down.

“M-Move...please move...M-Master...oh stars, Qui-Gon.” He almost sobbed at the pressure inside of him, attempting to rock his hips only for Qui-Gon to pin him to the sheets with one heavy hand.

“Don’t.” Qui-Gon hissed, shuddering, fighting the urge to orgasm just from pushing inside Obi-Wan, watching how the other was responding.

Obi-Wan gave a sob of frustration and with a loud swear, Qui-Gon pulled back and slammed back in.

The sound of groans and sharp cries filled the air along with the staccato of flesh meeting flesh, Qui-Gon muffling his own noises by putting his mouth to Obi-Wan’s neck, biting and sucking as as he worked them both towards a mind numbing orgasm, his hand escaping from the hip to Obi-Wan’s dripping erection to encourage the other off first.

With a sound that sounded like a raw sob, Obi-Wan stiffened beneath Qui-Gon and pulsed in his hand, coating both his own stomach and Qui-Gon’s tunic with pearly essence, Qui-Gon swearing against the pale skin of the his throat as muscles suddenly tightened like a vice around him.

Three more slamming thrusts that had Obi-Wan moving upwards on the bed, Qui-Gon followed his lover with his own orgasm.

It was pure will alone that allowed Qui-Gon not to collapse on top of Obi-Wan pleasure limp body as the man slowly pulled his body, grunting as he removed the condom and threw it away with their pulses still racing.

“...Fripping heaven.” Obi-Wan rasped out, covered in sweat and cum as he fought to calm his breath.

Qui-Gon chuckled hoarsely in return and leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to Obi-Wan’s mouth. “Frip indeed.”


End file.
